Ragna Rockers
by Kairi21
Summary: What if the people at Gravity decide to take the hit MMORPG, Ragnarok, to a higher level? Eight lucky gamers are selected to test out the new MMORPG Virtual Reality game Ragnarok. Unfurtunately, the system bugs out and they are left trapped inside chapter
1. Default Chapter

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the places and people in the great MMORPG Ragnarok.  
  
A/N This fic is totally fictional though some of the things in it are true. I leave it up to the reader to decide what is fact and what is fantasy. ^_^  
  
Chapter I – The chosen 8; A revamped Ragnarok game!  
  
Class #304 a section that struck fear into the depths of the hearts of every teacher (and student teacher) who dared to enter it. Why was this so? Nobody knows. We are after all really good students. Yes, I am a part of the feared class of 304. My name is Raen, you're average 15 year old who has her share of hellish homework and projects. What sets me apart from others is, the fact that I was part of the Chosen Ones who helped revolutionize the hit MMORPG Ragnarok which I will explain to you later. First things first, this is how IT all began...  
  
***Kairi's school***  
  
" Guys you'd never guess what came in the mail!!!" an excited young 15-year- old girl blurted out to her classmates the moment she set foot in her classroom, room #304.  
  
Raen wasn't exactly as tall as all her other female classmates but, BIG things come in small packages. She had extremely long jet-black hair and her eyes were a bit slanted. Normally her school's uniforms were supposed to be 2 inches below her knees but, due to her shortness, her shoes were the only things visible.  
  
" I don't know what it was Raen but you sure seem happy..." her friend e@sy_gurl responded.  
  
He was almost as short as Raen if it weren't for the fact that males were supposed to grow faster than females. e@sy_gurl had hair the same color as Raen's though his was a whole lot shorter and spikier.  
  
" Gravity selected me to be one of the Chosen Ones to test their new virtual reality version of RO!" She yelled waving an official looking envelope high above her head for all to see...  
  
A/N Who's the next to be chosen? I'll tell ya people that's all I'm letting out for now. Drop me a line ta tell me if ya likes and I'll continue the fic. Well, Ja ne! ^_^  
  
P.S. Pls don't get messed up by the weird names, I based em' on me and my pal's character names ta protect my privacy... ^_^ 


	2. Chapter II The Chosen 8 metting of the C...

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the items places and characters in the hit MMORPG Ragnarok.  
  
Special thanx to: for reviewing... here is the next part...   
  


* * *

  
Chapter II- The Chosen 8; Meeting of the chosen ones  
  
" 0_o OH MY GOD RAEN!!! I got a letter just like that this morning; I just didn't read it yet..." e@sy_gurl yelled back astonished.  
  
" Shhhhhh... be quite you're not the only ones in the classroom you know!" piped up one of Raen's female classmates.  
  
She had long hair too though not as long as Raen's and looked quite intelligent. She was the class president, Kriztal.  
  
This, let me tell you, is how life in the classroom is for class #302. There are basic social groups in the classroom and these groups help each other a lot. Forgot to do your homework? That can be fixed, ask the help of the Honor students. A group of brilliant minds of class #302, Kryztal naturally belonged to this group. The troublemakers group well erm... contributes to the fear of the teachers of this class. The Jokers group serves as the jesters of the class (trust me we never get bored). The Pretty girls and Gwapo boys group is a collection of extremely beauty conscious people.  
  
Finally, There are The Ragna Rockers. This social group is a hybrid of all the other groups, the one thing that bonds this social group though, is Ragnarok Online.  
  
Red with embarrassment both Raen and e@sy_gurl sat together and continued their conversation though much more quietly this time.  
  
" So, why do you think they picked us?"  
  
" Dunno... HEY! Maybe it's coz we play a lot..."  
  
" Hey you two wazzup?" said a taller guy with a slightly lighter hair color than Raen and e@sy_gurl's hair.  
  
His name is Help_Me. Like Raen he should also belong to the Honor students because of his brilliance but he holds that one thing that the Ragna Rockers have and others don't, the love for Ragnarok Online.  
  
" Hey guys, I heard what you to were talking erm yelling about and guess what? I got a letter too!" said Help_Me with a huge grin of satisfaction on his face.  
  
" Oh sure go ahead rub it in!" Raen and e@sy_gurl responded in unison.  
  
" Was it our fault we were excited?!"  
  
Pretty soon Raen's other classmates started entering the classroom and they all settled down and chatted about things they were interested in. Naturally the Ragna Rockers chatted about Ragnarok.  
  
" This is way too weird man are you trying to tell me that 7 of the Chosen Ones are from our class?" Raen's seatmate, who is also a Ragna Rocker, told his friends in disbelief.  
  
" We don't play that much do we? I mean if we did you'd think I'm a Priest or something by now..."  
  
" Okay class settle down it's time to start our lesson..."  
  
" Let's continue this later after class." Help_Me ordered. And they all agreed.  
  
***After Classes  
  


* * *

  
Raen by the way is the only female in the Ragna Rockers group but that definitely does not bother her.  
  
" Hey guys how bout we go check it out now? It's not that far away from school anyway..."  
  
" Pretty good idea Raen so, who's coming?" Help_Me asks.  
  
Everybody raised their hands and not long after that the group was standing before a tall and magnificent looking building. The interior of which was a feast for the eyes! Everything Ragnarok hung from the walls and were displayed. These objects ranged from Ragna posters to Ragna plushies and this greatly pleased The Ragna Rockers.  
  
" Welcome to Gravity Inc. You must be the ones chosen to test out the new software ne?" A tall guy in a formal outfit greeted them.  
  
" The eight Chosen One has already started testing the game. Please follow me to the game room, this way..."  
  
The group was led into a large circular room, which was air-conditioned so it was really cold in there. At the center of the room there stood a massive pillar with a lot of cables and other electronic objects. Beneath the pillar stood eight V.R. capsules. Each of Raen's pals got into a capsule and was sent into the R.O. server...  
  
A/N Ad there you go the second chapter to my experimental fic. My plot you see is still under development so some ideas will seem quite lame... but don't worry I'm now working out the bugs in both my fics so please tell me if ya still like me ta continue this one and I may just post chapter III.   
  


* * *

  
P.S. I don't relly know what the people at Gravity are working in so I made up the building....  
  
Oooh one more thing, my class happens to be room #302 and not #304. I guess I was absent minded while typing the prelude.^_^ 


	3. Chapter III The Chosen 8 Rising problems

-------Standard Disclaimer applied here------  
  
A/N Okay only one review? Oh well here's the next chapter anyway...  
  
Chapter III- The Chosen 8; Rising Problems  
  
The moment Raen stepped into the capsule, she was sent into a deep sleep as her data was sent into the server.  
  
PASSWORD: ****** //PLS. TYPE YOUR CHARACTER'S NAME:// RAEN... //PROCESSING DATA PLS. WAIT/ //CHARACTER IDENTITY STORED.../ "WELCOME TO MIDGARD CONTINENT RAEN!"  
  
A blinding white light engulfed the young teen and when she dared open her eyes she found herself standing in front of where else but the gates of Prontera.  
  
Silver braided long hair and an agile figure, Raen quickly grew to love her characters appearance. She decided to start walking through the luscious Ragnarok vegetation towards the castle gates. As, she passed a nearby stream Raen got a quick glimpse of her appearance and her attire. Clearly a novice based on her appearance she noted how quite alone she was and this for a while bothered her.  
  
Raen hated being alone. That was the reason she walked through the castle halls in hurried steps, the echoes of her footsteps bouncing on walls. Unknowingly she bumped into a figure taller than her.  
  
"Hey! Watch where your... Raen?"  
  
The person also a female like Raen had shorter hair and was also a Novice. Her mousy brown eyes were soft and kind. Based on her manly strides, she was probably quite tomboyish. Just before she could speak once more, a booming voice announced.  
  
//FROM THE CHAOS SERVER CONTROL SERVER: ERROR HAS OCCURRED IN PORT #305 NEED GM ASSISTANCE IMMEDIATELY! RAGNAROK SYSTEM BAS. HAS BEEN PENETRATED ILLEGALY NOW SHUTTING DOWN ALL EXITS TO PREVENT INTERNAL SERVER DAMAGE...// //EXITS BLOCKED!!...//  
  
None of the two quite understood what that was all about but another announcement soon followed saying...  
  
//FROM THE RO V.R. TEAM: DEAR TESTESRS WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE GREAT INCONVINENCE BUT IT SEEMS THE EXPERIMENTAL SYSTEM HAS ENCOUNTERED AN ERROR AND WE CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF THE GAME BUT DO NOT FRET OUR GROUP OF GM'S ARE NOW FIXING THE PROBLEM. IN THE MEANTIME, PLS. ENJOY YOUR EXTENDED GAMEPLAY.//  
  
0_o "..." "....." "........."  
  
Finally realization struck both gamers and their look of confusion was replaced by worry and concern...  
  
"SHOOT! What am I supposed to do I, I haven't even found my friends yet!"  
  
That's when reality struck Raen once more on the face though this time it was for a humorous purpose. There, above the head of the stranger she bumped into was the character name e@sy_gurl. A wave of relief washed of the worried features of the young girls face.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"  
  
"I would have but the look on your face was PRICELESS!"  
  
The two friends burst out in a fit of giggles and laughter. After the comedy died down, Raen turned to her friend and asked...  
  
"Why a female character though? We both know your male right? Not unless I missed something in the few years we've been friends..."  
  
"RAEN! How dare you even entertain such evil thoughts in that head of yours! 'Course I'm not gay! I'd have you know I only chose a female character coz acolytes and other powerful characters tend to help female characters a lot more!"  
  
o_0 "..." "e@sy_gurl, has it crossed your mind once that were the only ones playing for now. There are only 8 people in the server today 'coz we are part of the ONLY 8 who get to try out the new system remember?"  
  
....... _  
  
"My gosh Raen! Your right! Damn! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
The other female character just began pounding herself on the wall when a handsome character approached them...  
  
"Hey Raen, Erm Raen's friend... Wazzup?"  
  
The less violent female turned to the guy and raised her index finger to the sky followed by his gaze...  
  
"Nothing much, just the sky and the clouds... ^_^ Hey Help_Me! How did you know we were here?"  
  
The young man shrugged and said...  
  
"I just bumped into ya. 'Cmon, let's go get our job recommendations." "Hey! I forgot to ask her name..."  
  
"Don't bother that's e@sy_gurl"  
  
A look of shock washed over Help_Mes face as he felt himself getting hit by a lightning bolt it seemed. He couldn't speak at first but finally got a few words out of his mouth.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?!!"  
  
Giggling, Raen immediately came to her friends aid and said...  
  
"Cool it Help_Me. He just forgot we were the only ones playing this version. He kinda wanted to reap the benefits of a female character."  
  
This little funny conversation carried on as e@sy_gurl continued to bang her head on the walls of Pronter Castle when a pink blob starte bouncing towards her.  
  
"IT"S A PORING WATCH OUT e@sy_gurl!!!"  
  
A/N Yahooooo! Another chappy out! Pls. R&R people and thanx for the faithful few. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter IV The Chosen 8 Job Classes

-------Standard Disclaimer applied here------  
  
A/N an update yaaaaaaay!!!! P.S. To anyone out there who plays PRO (Philippine Ragnarok Online) Raen is really my character name (no space no nothing, just plain Raen). So, if ya wanna PM (personal message) me ya can who knows, we might actually meet in the game...   
  
Chapter IV- The Chosen 8; Job classes  
  
Without warning a pink blob came bouncing out of the bushes heading straight towards the unsuspecting esygurl who, in fact, still continued to bang her already throbbing head on the wall of Prontera castle. HelpMe and Raen quickly came to his (or should I say her?) rescue.  
  
Pulling a small pointed dagger out of its sheath, HelpMe began hitting the feisty pink Poring. Raen simply began punching the monster for she hasn't found a weapon yet. After what seemed an eternity, the Poring exploded into a dozen tiny bits of goo and lay scattered on the grass. Amongst these pieces of slime dropped a bright green apple and a sword lay right next to it.  
  
"WOW A TAMING ITEM!" the astonished Raen yelled with eyes the size of saucers.  
  
"LOL (Laugh Out Loud... or so I've been told) Raen don't tell me you haven't acquired a taming item before..." HelpMe said laughing jokingly.  
  
He was astonished too, though more due to the fact that he and his friends have been playing the earlier version of the game for almost a month now and he had come across a LOT of rare items already. After much deciding, HelpMe let Raen keep the unripe apple and his dagger while he took the sword to be his weapon at this early stage of the game.  
  
Esygurl now sat on the ground clutching his (or her) head in his (or her) hands for he (or she) felt as if it was about to blow up.  
  
"OW! MY HEAD!" Esygurl yelled at no one in particular.  
  
"I told you hitting your head on the wall wasn't a really good idea..." Raen began comforting esygurl but stopped mid-sentence when she realized something...  
  
"WE CAN FEEL PAIN IN THE GAME??!!" 0o "Isn't that bad? I mean if we get killed or something?"  
  
Silence once again loomed over the three figures sitting on the grass in front of Prontera castle. Suddenly, HelpMe stood up and began walking to the castle.  
  
"HelpMe where are you going?" Raen stood up and ran after him followed by esygurl.  
  
"To get my job recommendation so I could use some new skills to fight of the monsters" The young teen replied without even looking back at the two females (erm one female and one male) who were following him.  
  
The three finally took their first steps on the streets of Prontera city with the results as follows:  
  
Raen = Acolyte HelpME = Mage esygurl = Swordsman/woman  
  
All three wore happy smiles to be experiencing their favorite game in such a way. They can now actually see the sights of Prontera as if they were actually in the game. Though, having different job recommendations meant they either had to split up or go as a group to each location. After exploring the city and buying the equipment they needed they decided to go as a group because it was safer that way.  
  
"Lets go to Morroc first since I feel it better we get a healer in the group..." HelpMe was usually the leader in all class activities at school why should it be any different in the game? Naturally, he other two followed him without question. He was right after all...  
  
"Well we shouldn't have any trouble, I know exactly where to find Mother Mathilda. I've been sent on the same quest when I last wanted to be an Acolyte in the Iris server..." Raen assured her companions The energetic female should never have needed to take the job recommendation anyway because both esygurl and HelpMe knew of her being an Acolyte in every server.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Raen? Is that you?" Esygurl just bumped into his fellow ragnarocker in a local internet café... again.  
  
"Hey esygurl! I justed started playing in the Iris server! Surely you'll need me around to heal in battle ne?" This response from the longhaired brunette, or as they called her Sohee, seemed to have shocked the male a bit.  
  
"Don't tell me, you've chosen to be an Acolyte again?" Esygurl grabbed a seat and sat next to his friend.  
  
"Raen don't you think its time for a change in career? How about an Archer or a Mage?"  
  
The girl simply continued her leveling up in Glast Heim. Clicking on every zombie and healing it before running to the opposite side of the screen to avoid it's counter attacks for the stronger players to finish them off. This technique, though tedious and risky, seemed like the fastest way to gain experience for an amateur Acolyte. She didn't mind what other people told her, if she wanted to be a support character then so be it...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
The trio now stood in front of Prontera forest and began walking through to reach their destination... Morroc city.  
  
A/N Finally an update!!! Pls R & R and I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the long time it has taken me to post this up. Thanx to all the reviewers and, as they say in Ragnarok, Rok on!

P.S. Sorry this was quite rushed give me a few days ta sort out this chappy later. This was just posted to let ya guys see... ( It'll probably take me that long to get used to the change in posting system...)


	5. Chapter V A New Ally

-------Standard Disclaimer applied here------  
  
A/N Prior to the high demand for chapter 5 I decided to postpone the next chapter of I'm Just a Kid and post this chappy of Ragna Rockers instead so Torrance here ya go! Yep It's me again and here's the next chappy so please do enjoy...  
  
Chapter V- The Chosen 8; A new ally  
  
So there we were just Help Me, easy gurl, and I trekking the vast Prontera Forest. We earlier found out that experience drop was modified and raised to 50 times it's original value. Therefore, one Porings death was equal to a level up... for each of us. Yes, we formed a party and shared experience evenly. You could imagine the fate of any unsuspecting Poring or Fabre that crossed our path...  
  
Who would have thought simply walking through Prontera forest could be so hard? All three travelers have already grown tired of eradicating the Porings and Fabres that lived in the forest and were anxious to get to Morroc.  
  
"Tell me Help Me are we anywhere close to Sograt dessert yet?" Raen decided to start a conversation to forget her boredom.  
  
"Nope, we still have to cross the river to get to the farther part of the forest then we have to keep walking till we see nothing but sand..."  
  
Just then a tiny pink Poring jumped out of the bushes right in front of the trio who earlier, slaughtered so many of it's kind. Something was different about this one though as Raen felt. This caused her to stop easy gurl from throwing a rock at it.  
  
"Raen! The GMs told us to level up as mush as we can!"  
  
"Wait easy gurl! We need to save one of them for me to get a pet don't we?"  
  
Raen immediately searched the rucksack she bought in Prontera city for the shiny green apple she acquired earlier. After confirming she did not lose it on the way, she set it down on the ground a few inches in front of herself and the little Poring.  
  
The Poring definitely smelled something fishy but, as all Porings are greedy, it would never let its favorite food be left on the ground without it munching on the snack.  
  
As the Poring ate the unripe apple, an object resembling a slot machine popped up over its pink body. Two possibilities were on it. Success and Failure. Halfway through its crunchy meal the Poring seemed oblivious to the slot machine over itself.  
  
The machine began moving faster and faster till the words on it were merely red and green blurs. Now Raen wasn't completely left out the mechanics of owning a pet and called out the he slot machine to stop.  
  
Finally slowing down the machine seemed to take forever to deliver it's result.  
  
FAILURE  
  
SUCCESS  
  
FAILURE  
  
Just as Raen was about to give up all hopes of ever owning a pet the slot machine tilted one last time and...  
  
SUCCESS!  
  
The Poring, now finished with it's meal, jumped into Raen's arms and turned into an egg of a blue with a visible orb floating within.  
  
"Well Raen, I'm happy you can now experience the joys of owning a ragna pet." HelpMe congratulated his friend.  
  
The acolyte to be lovingly stared at the egg a little longer before keeping it in her rucksack, the trio then continued their walking through the forest.  
  
Somewhere in Morroc city  
  
Another young acolyte to be, Phoenix, just talked to mother Mathilda by some ruins in Morroc dessert. She was now ready to head back to Prontera and all she needed now was a Kafra to warp her there.  
  
Unlike Raen, Phoenix had stunningly brown hair and captivating azure eyes. Her delicate white face was hidden behind a mask for an unknown reason. (Just for fun maybe )  
  
Phoenix was searching for the Kafra in Morroc city so she could complete her acolyte job quest.  
  
Kafra's POV  
  
The Kafra of Morroc city was know to be quite hot tempered and mean to all her costumers.  
  
Joi sat next to sat next to one of the guards standing by the city's entrance while filing her nails. A handsome looking novice came walking up to her. He was wearing a smiley mask and had his long brown hair tied into a neat ponytail behind him.  
  
"Umm excuse me miss Kafra?" Immediately Joi stood up to attend to the "hot" guy who was addressing her.  
  
"Call me Joi! What can I do for you?"  
  
The Kafra put on her sweetest smile to make the novice like her.  
  
Phoenix's POV  
  
Phoenix didn't like the way the Kafra was smiling at her but she continued to act friendly anyway. She took off her mask to see the person she was talking to better. This gesture was met with a gasp from the other and suddenly the smile on the Kafra's face was gone.  
  
Kafra's POV  
  
/A GIRL?!!!/  
  
"Hi I'm Phoenix one of the eight players in this game testing? I was gonna ask if I could get warped to Prontera please?  
  
The Kafra flipped her hair over her shoulder and started filing her nails again then, turned back and began walking away...  
  
"Sorry Warping service is closed, go walk there yourself..."  
  
/Twerp.../  
  
Phoenix's POV  
  
The Kafra turned her back on me and mumbled something I cannot comprehend.  
  
"Well I guess that means I'm stuck in Morroc city till I find someone to warp me to Prontera."  
  
/That is unless I walk the whole of sograt dessert back.../  
  
Phoenix shuddered at the thought. No way was she gonna walk all the way back, she suffered enough looking for Mother Mathilda. So, Phoenix found the one and only Inn of Morroc city and decided to spend the night there...  
  
Sograt Dessert  
  
"HelpMe please tell me we're almost there..."  
  
Poor Raen and easy gurl were now trailing a few steps behind their leader who seemed unmoved by either fatigue or hunger.  
  
"Easy gurl please tell me you bought some food before we left Prontera." Raen couldn't take all the hunger anymore (Yes you can get hungry in the V.R. game... )  
  
The other female nodded and produced three paper bags from her (or his ) own bag and handed two to her companions.  
  
The paper bags contained meats. These things did little to appease the rumbling of Raen's stomach but at least they had something to eat.  
  
"Easy gurl, how long has it been since we've last seen some plants?" HelpMe was determined to lead the trio to Morroc city by sun set.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the last shade of green I saw was about 3 hours ago. Sand is everywhere! Why care about plants now HelpMe?"  
  
The sky was painted a bright orange now and light was soon fading. The trio caught a glimpse of pillars and at the sight of civilization, Raen ran ahead...  
  
A/N Yup! That's the next chappy so Torrance get off my back! R&R peepz and Rok on! 


	6. Chapter VI The reunion part I

---Standard Disclaimer applied here---

Authors notes: Aaaaand hello peepz! Yup, Kairi here! Sorry for the MAJOR lag in updates but I uess you guys know how it is when one is busy with one's schoolwork...

Sooo...

Thanx to all reviewers specially to Torrance-chan, Crow-chan, Helpme (yep the real one) and easy gurl (also the original player ). Those of you who just kept bugging me for the next chapter I hope ya like what you are about to read... So as promised, here is chapter VI. Enjoy and please don't forget to read and review.

Chapter VI- The Chosen eight; The reunion I

"Thank God! Civilization at last!" The girl, Raen, could hardly contain her joy of finally arriving at their destination.

Morroc city wasn't so big, but it was a sight for sore eyes. Being situated in the middle of a vast dessert wasn't exactly ideal for any city or town. Morroc's roads were covered in sand and less people lived there. Archeologists came here to be a part of the numerous digs at the ancient pyramids and ruins surrounding the small city.

"I'm hungry! Let's get something to eat first before we go looking for Mother Mathilda." Help me stated as soon as the trio stepped through the city's side gate. The mage-to-be assigned each member of the group to scan a part of the city for things to buy. They would then meet at the Kafra and head out for the ruins in the upper dessert via the North gate of the city.

---Raen's POV—

/ I'm gonna be an Acolyte to serve others lalalala.../

"Hmmm... food huh? Where do I get food in Morroc city?"

The player retrieved a jingling pouch overflowing with zenny from her bag.

"Killing off those monsters gave me more zenny than I've ever had in the other servers...I'M RICH!"

She just couldn't believe she had more than five hundred thousand zennies right in the palm of her hand. She could barely even earn a thousand of the darned coins in the IRIS server.

"Hey! A pet merchant! I can finally buy myself a pet incubator!"

It was apparent the acolyte-to-be was enjoying this little shopping spree...

---Easygurl's POV---

Most of the NPC's passing by was staring at a certain brown haired novice who seemed to be extremely dehydrated.

"Water.... Jui-juice a-anything to drink...ugggghhh..."

Easy gurl desperately needed a thirst quencher. He never felt so dry in his entire life, but who could blame him after what he has been through?

He did have to walk all the way to Morroc city from Prontera after all. How was he supposed to know being a female character would be so tiring?

/STUPID FEMALE CHARACTER!/

---Helpme's POV---

/I hope those two will be fine on their own. /

Helpme wasn't thinking this for his friends' sake but rather for the sake of any NPC tha may come across them... Just think about it:

Raen, though energetic and independent, tended to tire out anyone or anything within an eight-mile radius from her due to her never ending playfulness and curiosity.

Easygurl, wasn't bad as a guy but, given the fact that he was seeing the R.O. world through emerald green ayes of a female, could end up causing harm to himself and others around him.

The worst part? The heat of the sun could do things to such young minds. (e.g. mirages)

"I sure hope those two come safe and sound..."

Help me was fast. He found all the things he needed to buy and bought them within five minutes flat. He now sat by the North Entrance of the city beside the Kafra who seemed to be staring at him a lot.

/Talk about freaky, that kafra has been staring straight at me since I sat here... maybe she likes me?/

Helpme just continued munching on the snacks he bought pretending he didn't notice the way the Kafra was staring at him.

/Raen, easy gurl where are you two?!!!/

---Meanwhile somewhere in GH---

The unearthly cries of the undead rose from the cold stone walls of the haunted castle. Nothing could be seen except the dancing shadows on the walls due to the heavy fog that surrounded the entire area.

Azuriel was a master at leveling up in the game, Ragnarok. It wasn't exactly a challenge for him to raise his level now specially since he could directly control his character's movements.

Fighting off a huge mob of zombies stood a lone figure in a long acolyte robe. He wore a grin on his face that was enough to disprove the belief that all acolytes are shy and quiet people.

Azuriel had crimson red hair that defied gravity in spikes above his head.

/Where in Midgard did those guys go. I'm getting tired of picking on these sorry excuses for enemies.../

"How long has it been?" Azuriel shouted at nobody in particular.

"How many of these walking corpses do I have to exorcise before I get a blue gem?!!!" The mighty player almost fell asleep out of boredom.

/I wonder how the others are doing? I sure wish I could get a blue gem now so I could warp outta here.../

---Back in Morroc city---

Raen, carrying a lot of food now, decided to return to meet up with Easy gurl and Help men who ere probably already waiting for her at the North gate.

Then a weird ringing sound was heard...

"Cool! A PM from Help me." Raen fiddled around a bit till she discovered how to read a message...

It said:

Raen,Easy gurl ,

Consider this an S.O.S. form me! That frwaky kafra has been staring at me since... since... I don't know... forever! WHERE IN THE NAME OF IRIS ARE YOU GUYS?!!! Please come here now, I don't like the way that Kafra is looking at me. HELP ME! (A/N Pun not intended )

Help me 

---Raen's POV---

"Don't worry buddy, I'm on my way there! "

Having said these words, Raen headed straight for the North gate.

----Easy gurl's POV---

"Hehehehehe that Help me..." Easy gurl, who was sitting in a public city fountain, giggled amusedly at his friends predicament.

The female novice jumped into the fountain to cool off... it worked (what else can I say? )

Easy gurl had earlier bought a lot of food and gobbled it all up in record time.

"Well I guess I better get going..." The novice rose from his (or her) spot and, dripping wet, began to walk towards the North gate.

---30 minutes and a couple more sidetracks later---

"Raen thank God you're here! You have no idea how scared I was." The now sniffling Help me managed to blurt out right before he glomped the girl.

"Woah!" 0o

Raen began patting the back of her pal to comfort him as he clung on to her as if there was never gonna be a tomorrow, much to the dislike of the Kafra who, Raen noticed, began turning red and trembling.

/Man that Kafra DOES have that evil glare.../

"Oh come on Help me don't you think your overreacting?"

/The things a Kafra girl's stare could do.../

Somewhere in between their (Raen: AHEM! crosses arms over her chest in the background) disturbing show of affection, Easy gurl, still soaking wet, came trudging up with a lot more snacks than he had eaten before.

"Listen Help me if your done whining and being a baby can we go now?" Easy gurl wanted to get things done as soon as possible.

Having heard his cue, Help me stood up, rubbed his face a few more times and began walking out toward the desert followed by Raen and Easy gurl... (ooooh ... mood swing! )

A/N That's the sixth chapter peepz. Torrance you may now read it and please review. Thanx to all reviewers and please keep leaving comments bout' the story coz it really motivates me to write more! Well, till my next update, Ja ne!


	7. Chapter VII The reunion part II

---Standard Disclaimer applied here---

Authors notes: Wow! It's been that long already? Hehehe guess what? I got hooked on the game again and this time I'm back as a better character too. Name's K1TzUnE if ya wanna PM me. I'm loyal to the Iris server even with the recent Lydia server. Here's the next chapter in case Torrance-chan (who changed her name to something I can't pronounce) asks for it. Thanks to Tharius-chan (whom I recently met up with in the Iris server) for inspiring me to post up this next chapter. I hope your not mad at me for leaveing ya back there at prontera… (The LAG was impossible to beat!)

Chapter VII- The reunion part II

Phoenix had been sleeping for hours since she found the In and rented a room for herself that she never noticed all the ruckus the newcomers caused in the city.

The sun was now barely peeking over the horizon and the sky was a mix of orange and black colors. Many of the shops in the city were closing for the night and some of the Non-Player-Characters or NPC's in the city began gathering at the Inn's party area. It seems as though some sort of party is about to be held…

---Meanwhile---

/Poor Mother Mathilda, standing here all-alone in the middle of nowhere…/ Raen thought to herself.

Her contemplating didn't last long though as a foreign voice spoke to her telepathically.

/ Worry not about my condition child. I am here for those who wish to devote themselves to the works of the Lord. /

/Mother Mathilda? Are we getting close to your location?/

/Yes, child. You are close to the end of your divine quest./

"We're getting closer to Mother Mathilda…" The girl took two steps forward and broke into a run towards the ruins.

/ Patience child, you'll get here soon enough./

The silhouette of a person now loomed over the distance among the fallen pillars and ruin of an old church built before the war between man and beasts.

"Look Help Me, Easy gurl there she is! There's Mother Mathilda!" The soon to be acolyte bounced up and down with glee.

" Yes Raen we know…" Easy gurl replied rolling her/his eyes to emphasize boredom.

/ Sheesh does she ever run out of energy? One of these days I'm gonna have to ask her where she store all that… pep. /

The novice's contemplation stopped when she/he noticed how very far away from himself/herself Help Me and Raen were. It seems they ran ahead and left the novice behind.

"Dang it! You guys, wait for me!" Easy gurl had to speed up to catch up with the other two.

Among the gray stone rubble sat a dark haired petite woman dressed in a black tunic with a gray collar. She had her eyes shut and sat cross-legged in meditation.

/ Come, sit with me child. /

Raen told her companions to stay back and walked forward to the center of the ruins to sit next to the meditating clergy. She closed her eyes and zoned out all the irrelevant things to her Holy quest and concentrated on her willingness to become an Acolyte and serve the Almighty.

/ Greetings young Raen. I see a passion to serve other people in you tell me, is this your first time being an acolyte?/

Raen didn't allow herself to be bothered by the outer sounds surrounding her even the sounds of Easy gurl's yelling as the novice got carried off by a PecoPeco.

/ No Mother, I have been an Acolyte every single time I played my past account. I have undergone this same holy quest many times before./

/I see, I understand now. I have sensed a much more experienced spiritual level in you. Go and rejoice young Raen, you are once again called to serve the lord. Head back to Prontera to answer His call and may the Holy Spirit be with you. /

/ Thank you Mother Mathilda, Goodbye. /

Finally opening her eyes and once more being aware of her surroundings, Raen stood up and left the meditating lady. As she stepped out of the ruins wondering where her friends have run off to, a PecoPeco ran past her screeching and bucking wildly to get an equally shouting novice off it's back. Help Me was busy running after the oversized bird.

The girl couldn't help but shrug and sigh at the absurd antics of her comrades.

"Now what are you up to?"

---A few tiring runs later---

The novice finally wore the bird down enough to get it to obey his commands. He gave this one to Raen and ran after another PecoPeco easily taming it on the second try. The two now stood busily watching Help Me's poor attempts to catch a PecoPeco for himself.

"Get back here you overgrown chicken!" The frustrated novice called after the frightened bird.

"Give it up Help Me. Why don't ya just walk on the way back?" Easy gurl's statement dripped with mockery, as it was the novice's turn to gloat over the blunders of his friend.

---Even more tiring runs and a few naps later---

Help Me finally collapsed face down on the sand too tired to move anymore. Easy gurl got off his mount and walked over to his friend to turn him over and check if he was still breathing.

"I'd hate to admit defeat and give in but in this case… HELP ME!" (A/N again pun not intended )

The female novice smirked as she (A/N I decided to refer to Easy gurl now as a she as his characters gender in the game) got up and ran to a spot behind the ruins to untie a third PecoPeco tied to a palm tree and lead it to the spot where the other two stood.

0o

"You got to tame another one already?" Help Me's face turned a lovely shade of crimson.

"Yup!" Replied the novice with a look of pure malice.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Dunno. Maybe it's coz I enjoyed watching you suffer. I was enjoying the show." Easy gurl chuckled evilly.

"Why you little…" It took all of Help Me's strength to refrain from pouncing on Easy gurl's small female structure and crushing every single bit of bone in her.

Raen, now partially an acolyte, fulfilled her duty as peacemaker and broke up the fight before things got really ugly. Peace was restored and the three rode back to Morroc city in silence.

The Kafra lady was nowhere to be found by the time the trio arrived at the gate so they left their PecoPecos at a nearby stable and headed for the one and only Inn of the city.

---Morroc Inn---

Help Me's mood changed immediately after a few words with the guy behind the bar who had a strange accent. He grinned from ear to ear and neither Raen nor Easy gurl liked the way their friend changed. They both started to feel jittery.

"Help Me please start explaining." Raen decided to break the ice seeing that Easy gurl stepped five paces backward.

"Guess what?" They're having a party and it's just about to start!" Help Me, like any normal teen, loved to party and apparently, a Ragnarok disco sounded like an interesting event to attend.

"Wow! A Ragna party, a real one! Sound's cool!" Raen wanted in on all the fun as the music began to play.

A lively dance beat floated over to the room the three were standing in and feet began to tap, heads began to bop and bodies began to shake to the beat.

Easy gurl was also a party goer and both characters headed for the dance floor where a lot of simulated mages, acolytes, merchants and thieves were dancing.

Help Me was having fun watching the table dancing assassin ladies strut their stuff. The soon to be mage strolled through the crowd and pinpointed a particular character he liked. She was sitting in solitude ordering a glass of milk at the bar and so he quickly made his way to her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Help Me asked the girl with one of his best smiles hoping he'd catch her attention.

The lady swung her seat to face him wearing a bored look and spoke in a flat tone.

"Actually, I'd rather have the money." She stated bluntly.

Help Me never thought a game character simulation could be so snotty. He quickly replied with sarcasm.

"Who died and made you ruler?" Now would be a good time to insert his name into the conversation.

"My name is Help Me, and I can't say it was a pleasure meeting you."

The girl he was talking to didn't seem to understand his last statement and looked confused. Maybe he should repeat himself?

"Help Me, it's my character's name." He stated as if it was the most obvious fact on Earth.

The person he was conversing with started laughing at him as if he were telling her a joke. He didn't catch what she said but it had something to do with the creators of the game going mad by naming a character such a dumb name.

"I believe you have mistaken me to be a simulation?" The character replied, quite irked that someone thought he was computer generated.

Then they both understood. They were both among the chosen eight who were selected to test the game. Neither of them was computer generated or merely a simulation. The girl got excited and began bombarding him with questions.

"You here alone? Did you come with others?" She asked questions one after the other.

Help Me told her of his companions and answered each question she threw at him calmly. He then took her hand and lead her to the dance floor to meet raen and Easy gurl who were busy strutting their stuff while listening to the music. (A/N LOLZ a dancing acolyte!)

"Hey raen, Easy gurl I found another one of the chosen eight. This is…"

The novice was cut short as a rush of wind passed him and he saw a silver blur swoop by landing on top of the girl he was holding. It seems that Raen gave his companion one of her playful glomp attacks.

"I cant' believe it, you're here!" she said with astonished laughter.

Both females got up and off the floor clasping each others hands and bouncing up and down with excitement. They seemed happy to be with each other.

"YES!"

A/N And there finally a new character and the trio gains a new member making them a foursome... Please R & R peepz! Thanx to all readers especially to those who bothered to leave something behind. Now for the definition of terms:

Glomp- The act of jumping on a victim person out of excessive joy or because of getting caught up in one's own emotions. (A/N note that this is only according to me. )


End file.
